User blog:Loser With A Pen/Announcement,Updates,and Other Tidbits
Alright,folks.Well,whoever you all are that might stumble into my wikia wondering what even the hell this is all about. This place seems kind of dead,right?It's partially my fault,to be fair; I've been too busy with other projects and activities,alongside school and other issues,so I was unable to pay attention to the wikia in general and cleaning up the stuff I don't want anymore. I could say I'm biding my time and fixing the things that need to be fixed until such a time that I can have more time to do so.I'm merely one person maintaining this entire wiki dedicated to my AU,and it's not as easy as I thought it would be.I tend to bite things off more than I can chew,and it's led me to situations where I just don't know what to do about. This wiki dated back in 2012,I think.It's been a long time,and I only set up characters here when I was beginnng to branch out of the shows I'd watched that helped me get ideas.The most notable of these franchises were Bleach and Naruto.Around this time,I was starting to get interested with Creepypasta and Hetalia and formed rather convoluted storylines with the ideas spouting in my head.The characters were bad cases of Mary Sues,typical of my age at the time to have created.Over the years,I slowly drifted away from those old ideas and replaced them with new ones,thanks to the experiences I had along the way.Most the activity I had that were super unflattering went down on Facebook,and it wasn't the best part of my history on the Internet.I was young and immature,naive of the real workings going on. Thankfully,as I grew older,my ideas grew more original(at least,I aspire to be original while taking few inspirations).I discarded the involvement of Bleach and Naruto entirely and settled for more Earth-centric fandoms that fit my narrative in the AU.Such examples are Hetalia,Creepypasta,Percy Jacksona and the Olympians,Harry Potter,among the many few.SCP Foundation was added along the way while I worked on the first installment of my Creepypasta series,and I realized I couldn't fit all the pieces of the puzzle without changing something to make it fit.Hence it's an AU where I use the basis of said franchises to create a world I envisioned.This world dated back to my childhood days,around 11 years old I believe.Anyways,I'm trying to make this world come to life through the stories and games I create. Even if people don't really pay attention to what I make,I found I'm not at all bothered since I keep telling myself that I do these things as an outlet,because I don't want to spend my entire life escaping into a fantasy world and wilting away in reality. So,here's a few things I'd like to set out and work on.I just really want to get my stuff out there,especially my AU.This is where the announcement is: #I'll probably start working on my Creepypasta series again.Specifically,the first installment labeled Shadows of the Ark.I'm planning to post its chapters on Wattpad under my account TheCrypticNutshell,which unfortunately has its own share of drama when I was younger.I'd been posting problematic shit that I want to delete but can't because my procrastination prevents me from doing any work.I'm currently rewatching everything in the Slenderverse lore for inspiration and ideas,since the story involves Slenderman and his proxies,along with a twist original to my own plot. That's my first priority,since it's the one I'm most inclined to write about anyways.Series such as Ode to Arcadia and Bete Noire will have to wait until I get all of The Rite of Ash and Dust done.It's not going to be easy because I'm still a student and have to separate my work at home,and my work at school.It's stressful,and often gives me anxiety. #I'll try to slowly clean up the pages I had created when I was younger,maybe even recylce them for existing characters.Such cases,I might need help with,because I definitely can't do this on my own.It's going to be painful looking at because I was a dumb kid trying to be someone important by inserting OCs into every show I watched.Dovelyn Snakefrost's page is one of my first few priorities,but I don't want to give too much information about her that I already made before I actually show her in her series and other stories featuring her.She's definitely going to make her first official appearance in The Rite of Ash and Dust,but she doesn't really do much here. I might ask someone to help with this website because I'm tired and I want to speeden up the process.All the old cringey stuff I made?I'll try exporting them and reusing them for future characters.There are some stuff I do like,as little as it is. #Characters and their designs!I finally acquired my best pal Clip Studio Paint and it's perfect.This will help me when it comes to my characters as it's something I've been using for 4 years.I'll try to replace and resdesign my OCs,as well as some existing canon characters from their specific franchises.If you stumbled into my page for Dovelyn Snakefrost,you'll see that she has a new original look.That's thanks to Clip Studio Paint.I'll be doing similar things to all the characters from now on. #Infoboxes might be fixed.I just realized Wikia did a major upgrade when it comes to infoboxes,so I'm excited on using them for newer pages because now it doesn't fucking hurt my eyes whenever I look at it in this site's skin.I just need to format and fill the necessary shit before adding them on pages,however. I think that's most of it.I'll add on later when there's more.I just want to get that out loud and clear.This may be unnecessary given nobody truly pays attention in this amateur wiki site,but I guess I feel better about myself when I post my thoughts online since I can't really do that in real life.I want to be articulate and clear about my goals because it's something I've been dreaming of achieving,and it's so so close now thanks to the recent happenings in my life. Now if I can just balance my education and work?I'll be set.I'll be happiest fucking inidivual in this planet. Category:Blog posts